


Sparkle

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Song: Sparkle (Radwimps), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything about you that will someday fade and disappearI will burn it all into my eyesI don’t think it is my right to do so, but I feel that it is my duty---Sicheng wants to be the best boyfriend





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> i just miss yuwin and knowing that yuta's kinda not feeling well i decided to write this :/ :( i have the thoughts of making this au while listening to your name's playlist

 

  
At their apartment, the two is minding their own business. Sicheng is playing with his phone and Yuta is doing some paperworks. Sicheng fondly watched Yuta who is groaning because of frustration doing his paperwork, Sicheng grinned and approached his stressed boyfriend.

"Yuta hyung, you haven't eat anything yet, I'll let you do anything but skipping meals is not good" Sicheng said smiling and massaged Yuta's crown, Sicheng felt Yuta's temples and it's burning hot, "Yuta hyung, get up." Yuta followed Sicheng not looking at him, " I told you not to stress yourself up, now you're sick, wait here" Sicheng said with a furrowed eyebrows, Yuta just nods slowly and laid his back

Sicheng came back with a basin of water and a towel, "Yuta hyung, i understand you and i know you're working hard but sometimes think about yourself too" Sicheng mumbled while dipping the towel on the basin and dried it after, "Yes, I'm sorry it's just that I'm afraid of getting low scores, you know it" Yuta protest looking at Sicheng with a soft pleading look, Sicheng sighed and wipes his boyfriend's face softly, "Forget it, hold this towel for a while and I'll get you some food" Sicheng pecked at Yuta's hand and left for a moment

Sicheng came back with a cup of ramen, rice and some meat, "You have to eat this all up, or you'll get worse" Sicheng sat beside Yuta, "Ah" Sicheng said while holding up a spoon of rice and a piece of meat, Yuta ate the food and Sicheng watches him with adoration, "Was it good?" Sicheng asked intertwined with Yuta's hand, "It is" Yuta nods in agreement, "How's your leg? do i have to massage it?" Sicheng asked while getting another spoon of rice and meat, "I think it's fine... i can manage to walk so it's fine" Yuta shrugged, Sicheng fed him up again, "I regret letting you do your paperworks" Sicheng caressed Yuta's cheek and Yuta leans on it, "It's just a flu don't worry, my head don't ache that bad" Yuta reassured his boyfriend, "If that's what you said, But I'm not gonna let it happen again" Sicheng smiled, "Finish your ramen and we'll watch a movie" Sicheng ordered, "I don't feel like eating ramen" Yuta frowned and that's one of Sicheng's weakness, "But you need to eat it, Hyung..." Sicheng caressed Yuta's knuckles, "I'll try to eat many as i can, is that okay?" Yuta said weakly, Sicheng sighed, "Okay fine, I don't want to be a horrible boyfriend and force you to eat this ramen, I'll let that pass" Sicheng said and gathered up the plates and bowl, "Can i choose the movie?" Yuta said, because of his flu his voice is a bit dry and rough, "Sure, wait me here" Sicheng said standing up, "I can stand by myself?" Yuta whispered, "Just don't move an inch" Sicheng replied, Yuta laughed at his boyfriend's actions.

Sicheng came again and saw Yuta laying down with his eyes closed, "Yuta hyung" Sicheng said almost whispered, Yuta opened his eyes and met Sicheng's gaze, "Let's go watch some movies now, get up" Sicheng said offering a hand, "You know that i can walk Sicheng" Yuta said but still gives in with his boyfriend and hold his hand, "And so? i don't want you to hurt yourself so let's just go" Sicheng swatted his hands and wrapped his arms around Yuta's frame, "Hmm My Sicheng is so sweet" Yuta said and wrapped his arms around Sicheng's waist, "Say's who? We both know to each other that you're the one who's sweeter" Sicheng kissed Yuta's head and laid Yuta at their couch, Yuta laid his back and sighed in content, "Do you want me to get a blanket?" Sicheng asked looking at his boyfriend, "No... i just want your warmth, come here cuddle me" Yuta raised his arms wanting the boy's presence, Sicheng sat beside Yuta and grabbed the remote control, meanwhile Yuta wrapped his arms around Sicheng resting his head on the younger's chest, "Comfortable?" Sicheng asked drawing circles on Yuta's back, "Comfortable." Yuta replied and closed his eyes, Sicheng hold Yuta's body carefully intertwining their hands, Yuta moved his head on Sicheng's shoulder nuzzling into Sicheng's neck, "Thank you Sicheng" Yuta spoke, Sicheng smiled, "It's nothing Yuta hyung, I love you, you're my boyfriend and I'm just doing my job" Sicheng kissed Yuta's hand, "I love you too" Yuta kissed Winwin's cheek and nuzzles on Sicheng's neck again.

Sicheng decided to play "Your Name" playlist, Sicheng hums along the music massaged Yuta's hair with his free hand.

Sicheng loved this kind of atmosphere, Yuta sleeping peacefully beside him, limbs wrapped around him and Yuta's soft breath touching his neck. Sicheng promised to Yuta that he will be always be right there beside him through thick and thin.

 

_いつか消えてなくなる 君のすべてを_   
_この眼に焼き付けておくことは_   
_もう権利なんかじゃない 義務だと思うんだ_   
_運命だとか未来とかって 言葉がどれだけ手を_   
_伸ばそうと届かない 場所で僕ら恋をする_   
_時計の針も二人を 横目に見ながら進む_   
_そんな世界を二人で 一生 いや、何章でも_   
_生き抜いていこう_

  
_Everything about you that will someday fade and disappear_

_I will burn it all into my eyes_

_I don’t think it is my right to do so, but I feel that it is my duty_

_We are falling in love in a place that is so far away that…_

_No matter how much they reach, things like ‘fate’ or ‘future’ will not touch us_

_The hands of the clock also keeps moving forward while giving us sidelong glances_

_In such a world, let’s live our whole lives, no, as long as possible_

_Let’s live through it_

 

 

Sicheng sang softly and turned to see Yuta, who is sleeping beside him nuzzling on his neck, he softly kissed Yuta's lips and leans on the older, tighten his hug not wanting to let go of Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if you liked this au •3•


End file.
